After the the storm
by littlemisslyss
Summary: It's Israel's first world meeting. Read and find out what happens because it's really inspiring and has a fantastic moral if you read carefully. Please review, I will be happy. Israel is not a mary sue. I did a litmus test.


**I'm bored, school starts fairly soon. I'm writing this fanfiction. SWAG. I have decided to write a long one-shot about Israel, a common oc in the hetalia fan verse. She/he has a large array of interpretations, so this is my interpretation. This story takes place after Israel gains independence from England, which is sometime after world war two.**

'_So this is my land.' _ I think as I gaze across the wide desert area. It was barren, hot and I didn't like it. I should be grateful, being formerly the personification of the Jewish people, I traveled across Europe, getting bounced, kicked, punched, poked, prodded, persecuted, and beat up by most of the other European nations. Now that I was a legitimate nation, as recognized by the UN, I had my own land, no one else's, so you can bet I'm going to work hard to keep it. I brush some of the brown curly hair fashioned into a bob cut out of my face to get a closer look at the soil.

My body is that of a 13 year old girl, I'm very thin and tall; I believe I just went through a growth spurt due to me becoming a country. My chest swells with pride as I look over my new land. I plan on becoming allies with the most powerful country. America, he has helped me out several times before, and I believe I can repay the debt by becoming his ally. I will be on friendly terms with the England, he doesn't seem bad. I have a list of who I will never become allies with...

Prussia

Germany

Russia

France

Prussia just lost his country status, I have a feeling he may suck up to me at next week's world conference. I will be cold and unforgiving, like his brother as they tortured me during the holocaust. Those are scars I will never forget. It's only natural I hold a grudge forever. Russia tortured me while most of my people lived in his care. Damn Cossack, I shall spit on him at the world meeting. France is a child molester, I am 13, by general law I am a child, I must take extra care at the world meeting to stay close to America.

"Miss Israel! It's time for you get on the plane! Do you have your things?" Calls my boss, David Ben-Gurion.*

"Yes sir!" my voice echoes back. I smooth out my long black dress and straighten out my white and gold tallis.*

I like my prime minister, he treats me like his daughter, who is nice, and I like having someone I can trust.

"Good, good, now, do know who you're going to ally yourself with?" He inquires. My boss likes being informed on who his little Israel is going to be allied with, so he can immediately get acquainted with the leaders of those countries.

"Yes sir, Mr. America, and maybe England." I reply.

"Fantastic! I will be making the journey with you, so you don't get lost on the way to the conference!" He says. At the same time the countries have their world conference, the world leaders meet later, so that they can collaborate with the ideas their countries have created. For the conference I'm going to, the location will be in Berlin, Germany. I shudder at the thought of going back to that horrid place.

'_Just remember to stick close to America and you will be fine!' _ I keep trying to tell myself. I let my mind wander to the Asian countries going to this conference. China seems very self-centered. I hear Mr. Japan is good at inventing things. I have an Idea, my people say it's too crazy to work, but I think it can improve the world by so much! Telephones don't have to stay at buildings! I am working on a telephonic device that can fit into your bag, or pocket. You can contact anyone from anywhere! I'm sorry I get very excited when talking about my idea. I have drawn out several plans. I'm not sure what materials to use. I should probably ask Mr. Japan to become my ally if I want my idea to become a reality. The thought of making allies has almost made me forget about the cursed location of the world conference. Almost.

I look over to my boss, to find him nervously staring out the window. I wonder if he is nervous about the location of this conference. I decide I should ask him for some advice to calm my nerves.

"Sir?" I ask turning my head toward him.

"Yes little Israel?"

"I'm scared. About the location of the conference. I keep getting bad thoughts about Germany, Prussia, and Russia torturing me in front of everyone. And Mr. America laughing at me! I feel so much pain my stomach hurts in anticipation and nervousness." Eventually I can't talk and start crying. The way I cried was like I never cried since I was in the boxcar, being shipped off to Auschwitz. Mr. David Ben-Gurion pulls me close trying to comfort me. After I calm down a bit he talks to me.

"I had a feeling you would be nervous. I understand what you are feeling, but sometimes, life presents you with an unstoppable demon. You can choose to fight or flee. When you flee, the unstoppable demon will only follow to the ends of the earth. When you fight, there is a great reward, respect. That's worth more than all the money in the world. I promise you going in there you will have nations who either admire you, are hate you so, so much. You show the nations of hatred, the nations who have pushed you around in the past, you aren't their punching bag. You are a nation, the spiritual capitol of the world. You promise me you will make it heard that you should not be pushed around any longer. Do you promise?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, oh look we're here!"

I turn to look at what awaits me on the ground. I see a tall muscular blonde haired, blue eyed man who I recognized as Germany. He looks cold and calculating as ever, I see his new boss standing beside him.

"Israel."

I can't move. I'm frozen with fear. I can't get out of my seat. I want to stay in the plane with my boss and be by myself.

"Oh… remember what I told you. You can fight the unstoppable demon. I know you can."

I slowly get up, and walk out of the plane. I put myself in a brave mindset, so I don't run back in the plane. I reach the ground, and walk over to Germany. He gives me a condescending smirk with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He remembers! He remembers what he watched his brother do to me! I give him a look. One that fills my eyes with determination and defiance, and my body fills to the brim with bravery. I have six words for him. Just six.

He looks down at me.

"It looks like you're now a country. That was unexpected, considering how weak you presented yourself at Auschwitz." He says nonchalantly.

I say my six words.

"I'm not scared of you anymore."

Germany looks taken aback, his air of confidence disappears. I have a little more to say too.

"I am a country, the nation of Israel. I am stronger than you will ever be because I defeated one of my unstoppable demons. Something you could never do in your wildest of fantasies." I state proudly.

He now looks scared, and nervous! He then shrugs and says something, he also holds out his hand.

"What?"

"What I said was, I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago, and what I said earlier. You have clearly shown great strength of heart which is something you don't see in nations. I wish to keep friendly relations with you." He continues to hold out his hand.

I give him an accepting smile and shake his hand. I feel large and powerful.

"I forgive you Mr. Germany. Thank you and I accept your offer."

"Wunderbar! I believe I should show you inside to meet some of the other nations that have arrived."

I feel so happy and brave! I have conquered one of my unstoppable demons! I feel like I can do anything!

I make my way into the world conference. I see Mr. Japan reading over some files, Mr. England looking cross and glaring at what looks like Mr. America, who is eating something that looks a hamburger I think. He takes a second or two to look my way and wave. He must know who I am.

"Hi there!" He says with a mouth full of ground beef and cheeses and various vegetables.

"You must be a new country! I'm America!" he shouts making sure the various nations that trickle in and those already seated hear him. So loud.

"Yes, I am new. My name is Israel, the new Middle Eastern country. I would like to become your ally. You have helped me out in numerous situations, and I plan to return the favor." I say, trying to make a good, mature, impression on this powerful nation.

"Whoa dude, you sound like Iggy. I've been totally excited to meet you in person! You're like Sooooo little! Hey Iggy! This is a new country! She sounds like you! Like, all serious, and has a stick up her butt!"

I tried to keep wearing a smile; I didn't want to anger Mr. America.

"Hey you shut it! I'm not gaining five pounds every day from those bloody hamburgers you stuff your face with!"

And thus began their argument. I quietly made my way over to Japan. He looked at America and England with amusement.

"Hello Mr. Japan." I say trying to seem polite and quiet.

"Herro, ritter one I am Japan. Seeing America and Engrand makes me laugh."

Maybe I should become friends with these countries later. I go back to my seat in between Mr. America and England. I will ask Mr. America if he wants to get some lunch with me at a break. I think when we aren't in such a stressed environment; we can work out a stable alliance. The conference room looks like an auditorium; each of the nations sits at a small wooden desk with a microphone hooked up. All the desks centered around a podium. Where Germany might make an introduction speech. Possibly because He is hosting the meeting. My boss coached me on exactly what you should do, and what happens at a world meeting. As Germany talks about the Honor of hosting the world meeting for this month, I feel a slight nudge from my left.

"Israel, here." He says passing me a note.

From what my boss taught me passing notes at a world meeting is a big no- no. But I wanted to stay on friendly, terms with the nation, so I accepted the note. It read.

_Hey! I'm sorry about earlier, You seem really cool, I hope we can be friends, my boss told me to ally myself with you, do you accept my offer?_

I smile and write back; Germany seems about halfway through his speech. I am scheduled to make my speech after Mr. China who is slotted to speak 3rd.

_It's okay, my boss told me to find you and stick close to you because you would help me. My favorite food is falafel, it's a deep friend patty made of chickpeas. I also like peppers and cucumbers. My boss says I'm the spiritual capitol of the world. For some reason I feel a lot of pressure to be very mature. Are there any other nations I should become friends with? I am now on friendly terms with Germany and Japan seems okay._

I pass him the piece of paper. I look up to see a short redheaded nation with a large curl. I can't understand what he's saying. Something about pasta and cats I think.

"Who's that?" I whisper to America, pointing at the nation speaking at the podium making wild hand gestures.

"That's Northern Italy. He was part of the axis, he seems drunk right now." He replies.

This nation seems too innocent and polite to be drunk. Out of my handy dandy peripheral vision. I spot a familiar pair of red eyes. And silver hair.

He's standing up, and looking toward me. I can't afford to look back, otherwise… I'll break down and start crying hysterically. I instead pretend to be interested in what the drunken nation is babbling on about. Then china does his speech. It's my turn.

I get up, push in my chair, and nervously put one foot in front of the other to get to the podium. I don't need papers for this speech. I already have it engraved in my heart. I am ready to speak.

"My fellow nations, as you can tell, I do not look like any familiar country, I am new. I am known as the nation of Israel, the world's holy land, or spiritual capitol of the world." I begin making sure to look at America, England, even Russia! Just anyone but Prussia!

"I have a few key points I would like to discuss with you all today. Number one being an idea I thought of that could change the world." I pause, hopefully to get the other nations to chatter, but they remain silent.

"Telephones, as you know usually have to stay in a building right? But I was thinking-"I was cut off.

"Keseseseseseseseseseeseeee who cares? You dumb bitch! Do expect all the telephones to grow legs and walk around? Do you also expect them to grow abnormally large noses just like you? I remember what happened at that camp! How you cried your little heart out, praying to your pathetic little god to save you because you actually thought he would! I can't believe you're a nation! So small and weak! Hee hee!" Prussia had reached the podium. I began to crouch on the ground hoping a golem* would pop out and beat up this devil. I looked at America, hoping he would be a hero, but he just stood there, frozen.

Just then, I realized I was a nation. The personification of the nation of Israel. There was something I had to do.

I stood up, raised my fist, and threw it at his face. I looked at the Prussian, expecting shock, or fear. All I saw was his stupid grin.

"You little bitch you think that-"

Punch!

Smack!

Kick!

I kept throwing punches at this nation who was twice my size. The courage I felt flowing through my veins gave me the power to give my second point in my speech.

"I also want to say that I am not the world's scapegoat anymore. I am not your punching bag. I am a mature nation and I intend on being treated as such." I say, I see a small boy in a sailor outfit quietly open the door. I decided the rest of this speech was going to be directed toward him.

"I was once afraid of so much, but now, I see that I can accomplish so much with perseverance, and courage, I can defeat the unstoppable demons life has set before me! I plan on becoming one of the strongest nations ever! Just you wait!" I glance at the little sailor boy, who looks inspired and smiles very big.

I walk back to my seat, ready to face the challenges of a full grown nation.

End

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me if I should make a sequel! Some historical content in this story might be off, so I would really appreciate it if you would tell me in your review. Also, I will be posting a drawing of Israel in my images thingermajigerwhatever…. I suck at technology.**


End file.
